Yuri and Kail
by sports4ever1405
Summary: This is a Spin Off of Yuri's choice to stay with Kail. I do not own any of this. This story is Mature and is for children above the age of 17, for Adult Language and Sexual Content.


Quincy English FanFic

1/12/14

Yuri & Kail

Please note: I do not own any of this. I am merely taking the information from the story "_**Red River**_." It is a wonderful book I would reccomend to anyone. I would reccomend reading the story before this or anyother spin off. This story will start taking place at the point when YURI decides to stay with KAIL. Instead of returning home to Japan. This book is LEMON and not reccomended for children under the age of 18. Reader Discresion is advised.

Though I have finally decided to stay with Kail, I'm really not sure if I am making the right move. I mean now that I think about it, what would I even do here? All I am right now is Kail's concubine. I'm not roalty so I'm sure that there is no way that I would ever become his Queen. He's also the Kind of this Nation. Soon he will have to take a wife and many more concubines. It's all a matter of time before he forgets me for all the others in his harrem. Was staying really the right choice?

"Yuri are you ok? You've had a stern face since we left for home." I look up and Kail and remain silent. I know that if I say something he is going to get very worried about me. I just need to play it cool. All I'll do is nod my head so to give him some reassurance. "Well that's good. Look we're almost home." I look up and see the city in the distance. I thought that I would be returning to Japan not here. While I do have some anxiety, I'm not sure if its happy or sad anxiety. All I do is smile and keep quiet until we get back.

It takes us about an hour to reach the city and get everything settled in. Just then Hadi comes in, and informs me that Kail is going to have a party to celebrate his victory over Egypt. "You'll come won't you Yuri? Kail really wants you there. Not that I really need to tell you that." I look up at Hadi from a slouched position in my bed.

"Hadi, when do you think that Kail will have to take a wife?" It looks as though I have caught Hadi off gaurd with my question. "I mean I know that he is the king," I say while my eyes wonder the room, "so that means that soon he will have to take a queen. We want to do everything possible to get Nakia out of power dont we? So finding a wife for him should be out first priority right?" Hadi looks at me very confused. I'm guessing she's wondering why I thought of this.

"Yuri we shouldn't worry about it tonight. Tonight is a night for celebration and fun. Now please let me dress you so that we can get you ready for the party. Kail wants me to make sure that you are there. I suppose with how quiet you were on the way home, he thinks that you might be having second thoughts about staying here instead of going home." Hadi has what looks like a pleading look in her eye. I know that she will do anything it takes to get me ready and to that party on time. I get up and wonder about the room. My head drops as my eyes close.

"Alright Hadi. I never said I wouldn't go, but you are right about one thing." I go over to the windowsil and sit down looinng up at the nearly full moon, and the morning star. I look back at Hadi confident about what I am about to say. "I'm not sure if stay was right." I see that Hadi is shocked at what I've said. Not that I really didn't expect that. "Don't get me wrong. I love Kail, but all the family and friends that I have left behind, and the fact that soon Kail will take a wife-" I get cut off.

"Is that what this is about? Yuri, Kail loves you with all his heart."

"I know that Hadi, but I am not of any noble birth. I'm not even from this world. Do you really think that Kail would want to stay with someone who isn't from this soil? Who wasn't born under this sky?!" I start to get angry. "Look Hadi, I appreciate everything but I can dress myself tonight. Please just leave my clothes there and leave." I have my back turned to Hadi but I know that her face isn't a happy one. Without saying anything she does as she is told. I hear the door click. Right then I fall to my knees and tears roll down my cheeks. I know that I love Kail but there isn't much that I can do about it he needs a Princess for a wife. Even though everyone calls me 'Princess Yuri,' a princess I am not. I guess I should start getting ready or I know that Kail will have Ilbani come looking for me. I put on my dress and tie up my hair. Normally I would have someone escort me to the party, but tonight I decided to take the 'senic' route and go out the window. It isn't really the quickest way to go but I assume that it beats having people ask me if I have been crying. I stop by the midnight pond. The moon shines off of it so quite and pure. I sit down and let my hand run through the water, making the moon reflection move with the ripples as if they know exactly where to go, and when their time will come to an end. Before I know it an hour has passed.

"Where is Yuri?!" Kail whispers angerly to Ilbani. He shruggs his shoulders as to not cause a fuss amoung the other guests. "Go find her, I want her here within ten minutes." Still whispering it is very easy to tell that Kail isn't a very happy camper. Ilbani leaves to find me. Hadi and the twins tag along. When they get to my room it is a classic movie scene. Room empty, window open and wind blowing the curtains. Next thing they know, they are on a wild goose chase. Ilbani finally finds me just about to enter the party.

"Yuri where have you been? The party is almost over." I look at him and just shrug with a smile on my face, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Whatever, we will discuss that later, and I will be having a very long chat with Hadi. Wasn't she there to get you ready?" Just as I am about to answer he cuts me off. "Nevermind that right now you need to get in there and make an appearance." Ilbani stands behind me and gives me a good shove into the next room. Everyone stops and stares at me like I just killed five people. Even Kail. Though his is more of a, "where the hell have you been?" kind of stare. He starts to stand up and begins to speak.

"Ishtar everyone. Our hero and savior in our troubled times against the Egyptians. She has blessed us with safety and confidence that no matter the enemy, we will always be triumphant!" Everyone starts cheering at Kails very strong speech. Not that it is unlike him to come off as overly confident. I look around and wave with a shy look on my face. Kail gestures for me to come over to him. As I make my way people are bowing to me. Not that this is something that I haven't grown accustomed too, I just always feel uncomfortable getting this kind of praise.

I reach Kail and he holds me tight to show that I belong to him. Again not something that unusual. He whispers in my ear, "you will come with me to my bed chamber tonight. We have things that need discussing." I nod my head very lightly to show that I understand him, but not heavy enough so that I look like a bobble head.

The party last for about another hour. As people get ready to leave, Kail sees them all off leaving me with Hadi, Ilbani and everyone else. Probably to makes sure I don't disappear again. Finally Kail gets back after saying goodbye to about 200 people. He waves off the gaurds and carries me to the bed chamber. "Kail I am more than capible of walking by myself." He looks at me, eyes as cold as stone.

"Well now if I let you do that you might take off running again now wouldn't you." My eyes widden and I lower my head as he carries me the rest of the way to his chamber. Once inside he lets my down and sits in a chair. I expected he would want to relax in his bed after such a party. He crosses his legs and intertwines his fingers near his mouth, whilest he looks down at them. He remains silent for quite some time. "Yuri," he breaks the silence, "why?" I look confsed. Though I'm sure I knew what he was refering to. "Why would you try and run away? Didn't you decide to stay here with me?"

"Kail I was never trying to run away. So I decided to take a walk at night. I wanted to see the midnight pond. Thought the moon wasn't full it was still really pretty. Am I not allowed to go off by myself? Everyone jumped to the conclusion that I was running away. If I had wanted to run away Aslan and I would have been long gone before anyone would have even realized I was missing. I have had a lot on my mind recently. I was lost in my train of thought while looking into the pond."

"Why did you have to sneak out to do that? There wasn't any reason for that. That's why we all thought-" I cut him off.

"Kail I hate being followed around by all those gaurds. Even now I know that there are gaurds right outside the door. I know you're the king, but it drives me crazy. Like when I am in the shower, I feel like someone is always watching me. So I wanted to get away from it. I mean come on. Having to have what feels like a presussion follow behind me while I go to the bathroom? I have shown you more then enough times that I am capabile of taking care of myself against enemies. Why do you constantly feel the need to constantly have me gaurded? I'm just your concubine. I'm nothing special. So I am a woman who can fight big deal! Soon you are going to have to fill your Harrem. I will be all but forgotten. You are a man with many needs that so far, I haven't been able to fufill. How long do you think that you can wait? A year? Two? Ten?! Eventually you will crave the feeling of a woman and who kno-" He cuts me off mid-sectence with a kiss.

"Yuri why are you talking like this? Is this what has been bothering you all this time? You think that I am going to forget you? You think that honestly think that I would even THINK about filling up my harrem? I couldn't care less about having only one concubine. I didn't when I was a prince and I don't care now that I am a kind. Yuri you are the only person that I want. No matter what happens we can get through anything thrown at us. Both on and off of the battlefield." My eyes start to whell up and what he is saying. I know that his words are genuine and his promise is true. he wipse my eyes of the tears and lifts my head. "No matter what happens, I will always love you." He wraps his strong arms around my waist. "As for fufilling my desires, Yuri waiting for you isn't burden. Isn't the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder?" I smile and nod my head still not able to say anything else. Kail kisses me without warning. I am lifted and brough to the bed.

Being set down I start to question some of his motives. "Don't worry Yuri. We don't have to do anything. As long as I can sleep with you in my arms I will be happy." He snuggles down and holds me tight. That's when I know that I can finally open my heart to him. I struggle to move but Kail has a death grip around my waist and arms.

"Kail I need you to loosen your grip." Slowly but surely he loosens up. I turn toward him and put my hand on his cheek. His eyes shoot open and it feels like he is piercing my soul with his stare. He takes my hand off of his cheek.

"Yuri please don't touch me right now. I am so weak to be able to hold back. I might not be able to restrain myself. Even the slightest touch and I am at my limit." I look down and see that his buldge is already and full force. I know some things from my friends that have shared stories with me so maybe I can use some of those. I look him in the eyes as he lets go of my hand. I lower my hand and grab his rock hard cock. His eyes shoot closed as I can see him using all his might to restrain himself. "Yuri if this is a test to show you how strong I am, I might not last very l-long." He struggles to keep his composure.

"Kail, tonight I want to become your true concubine." Next thing I know he lets out a big breath. His head falls over towards me as I can feel his eyes undressing me.

"Yuri I don't want to hurt you." I put his hand on my breasts as I start to remove his clothes. That's when he loses it. next thing I know he is on top of me kissing my neck and his fingers trying to find a way into my vagina. I start to groan which seems to only make him more aggressive. he literally tears off my dress and buttons go flying everywhere.

His mouth drifts south from my neck to my nipples. His hand was finally able to find its way inside. My back arches from the feel of his fingers. I let out a loud moan. Kail taeks a breath from my nipples to look me in the eye while I make these sounds. He has almost an animal feel to him. He whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to move them ok?" Before I have a chance to answer, his fingers are moving up and down, and in and out. I grab onto the bed frame trying to keep myself down. I don't think that I can take anymore at this point. That's when he tells me the same thing. He pulls his fingers out and slowly begins to make his way inside of my virgin pussy with his hard 2 inch thick, 9 inch long dick. I begin to groan this time from pain. I didn't think that this would hurt as bad as it did.

"Stop Kail! Please stop!" His dick goes in further and further. "Kail I'm begging you!" He leans over to my ear.

"Yuri it's only going to hurt this time I promise it will start to feel better. So please just this time be hurt by me." I close my eyes as he makes his way deep into my pussy. I feel his base hit me. He starts to slowly move in and out. Drawing sharp shooting pain each time. I start to cry and grab onto Kail. All he is saying is "I'm sorry." I know that he didn't have anything to be sorry about. He just wanted me to feel better. As he starts to move faster, the pain starts to dull into pleasure. Kail looks at my face seeing that its no longer clenched, but rather, induldged. He stops moving and looks down at my face. "Yuri?" I look up at him.

"Why? Why did you stop?" I say out of breath. He smiles and starts to grind his cock deep into me again. The next few nights get harder and more aggressive.

"Oh fuck Yuri! Oh god that amazing pussy!" My head burried in the pillow as he pounds into me from behind. He grabs even harder onto my hips and he makes sure that I know it. I yell his name to the sky as he pulls my hair. "I want to hear the noises you make while I tear that cunt apart. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum. I want you to take all the cum I have and drink it like a slut." He pulls out of me and shoves his cock down my throat. I suck him off and his cum dribbles down the back of my throat. Bitter and hot. I take all of it. Next thing I know he goes down on me eating me out. His tounge swirls around in just the spot that he knows drives me crazy.

"AH! KAIL!" I grab onto his hair as I am just about to hit that spot. He reaches his hand over and plays with my clit with his thumb. Swirling it and flicking it. Next thing I know, I'm gone. My screams can probably be heard throughout the kingdom. I squirt out into Kails mouth. He comes up to my mouth and says he wants to see what our fuck juices taste like mixed together. He comes up and tounges my mouth like its his job. Next thing I know I am being shoved up against the cold brick wall. Kail grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist as he makes his way back in. Just the feeling of his cock is almost enough to send me over.

"Giving up on me already baby? I don't think so." Kail turns me around so I am holding onto the wall to keep me up. Harder and harder as he pushes, the more I want to feel. I feel his hard rod start to jerk inside of me, and I lose control. My mind goes blank, my vision goes white. All I know is I don't remember anything else from that night. Next thing I know I wake up on top of Kail. Both naked as the day we were born. I kiss Kail's forhead and lay down next to him looking up at the ceiling. I just start clearing my thoughts.

Finally things in my head clicked. I can't go back home. I love Kail to much. While I will miss all my family and friends, Kail is the one with whom I want to spend my life. I may never be his wife but as long as his heart is always mine, I can be happy.

**FIN**


End file.
